This specification relates to computing systems to support students, parents, and school administrators.
Since student transportation began, school districts have been challenged with the problem of not knowing which students were on which buses. Schools and transportation departments can receive phone calls several times a week, and sometimes several times a day, from distraught parents stating that their children were not on the bus. Systems exist for tracking students as they board school buses using radio frequency identification (RFID) tags, but these system can be ineffective because they delay the boarding process and cause confusion for the bus drivers.